Takato's Pride
by TheKingJoker
Summary: Rukato. Takato's feeling like everyone's against him. He'll change the world, with Diablo by his side. DigimonDiablo.
1. Prologue

I don't own Digimon…. What more can I say?

This is my story, Takato's Pride. This is what happens when you're in college sitting in a super boring class and you start to think about an anime you haven't seen in years.

_Takato's Pride_

One day when everyone was happy, people had digimon. The world was a happy. Takato was different from everyone else, because he… well you all know the story. With the creating his own digimon and all. Well as everyone got older, the times changed. People changed, Takato changed. Takato was always the good guy, the one who always stood up for others instead of himself. He did things how everyone else wanted. This time, he's doing things his way.

The world won't be happy for long.

"Friends, heh, who needs them? Without me, they wouldn't even be alive. For evertying I've done for these people, they've taken it for granted. I'll take it all back. I'll being them a terror like they've never seen. The D-Reaper, _ha,_ that was a video game compared to what me. I don't care about ruling this world or the next. I just want the world to respect me. And **fear** me.


	2. Unleashed

There are people that own Digimon. Iam not one of them.

This is the true first chapter of Takato's Pride.

Unleashed 

Rained poured heavily as two figures stood opposite of each other. Lightning continued to strike in the background. Thunder shook the ground beneath them as if the world would soon explode. The night was so dark that it looked as though the darkness would consume everything. Lightning only lit the area for mere seconds, but these two figures were fully aware of each others presence.

"Friends, heh, who needs them? Without me, they wouldn't even be alive. For everytime I've done for these people, they've taken it for granted. I'll take it all back. I'll being them a terror like they've never seen. The D-Reaper, _ha,_ that was a video game compared to what me. I don't care about ruling this world or the next. I just want the world to respect me. And **fear** me." Said the first figure.

"Ruki come with me." Ruki could only stare at this once happy person she had grew up with in the past few years. _'How could he do this to me? Why would he want me to come with him?'_ Ruki thought.

"Why me?" asked Ruki.

"Because I want to be with you. In my heart, I know a part of me wants to be with you. And I also know that you oppose what I'm going to do. I want you to think about this." Said the first figure. Ruki felt a unknown radiating from Takato.

"I can't. Think of what you're saying. You're going to release Diablo. Don't you know how much damage he would cause? I can't allow you to do this. Takato, as much as I don't want to do this, I'll kill you if I have to." Said Ruki with sorrow in her heart.

"Ruki, the Lord of Terror will rise, with you or without you by my side. I don't really want to harm you, I really want you to be there when I show everyone my pain. Everyone will know my pain. I'll go down as the greatest being ever to have existed." Said Takato.

Slowly a dark creature stalked behind Takato. The creature liked what Takato had become. He is terror and Takato is going to spread terror throughout this world. Ruki was unaware of _his_ presence.

"What is your purpose in doing this?" asked Ruki.

"Purpose? Have you not been listening this whole time? For as long as I can remember, I've been taken for granted. After the D-Reaper, what happened!?! Huh!?! They expected us to do everything for them in return for nothing. We have lives ahead of us. I don't know about you, but I have the rest of my life to look forward to. I'm not going to spend my life being some servant to these people." Explained Takato.

"So how do you plan on releasing Diablo?" asked Ruki. "The soul stones were destroyed a very long time ago."

"True, they were destroyed, but not completely. How do you kill something that can not be killed? You can't. Diablo will live forever. The soul stones were supposedly destroyed a very long time ago by a hero, but fragments of the stones remained. I collected these stones. Now all that needed is time. Diablo walks this world, his powers growing." Said Takato.

'_It can't be!'_ was the first thought to come to Ruki's head as she saw Diablo stalk out from the shadows. _'I thought Diablo was the color of blood, why is he the color of night?'_ Fear crept into her very soul as she stared at the Lord of Terror.

"Wait, there's one thing I don't understand. I thought Diablo needed a body. Where did he find body?" asked Ruki.

"Didn't you notice? How couldn't you have noticed that Guilmon was not with me." Stated Takato. Darkness started to consume Ruki.

"What are we going to do with her?" echoed Diablo's voice. Noticing that Diablo was close to her, she frantically tried to claw her way out of the darkness.

Diablo's voice and Takato's words were the only thing Ruki could remember as she was completely consumed by darkness.


	3. Murderer

Nope, I don't Digimon or Diablo.

_No turning back_

"What are we going to do with her?" echoed Diablo's voice. Noticing that Diablo was close to her, she frantically tried to claw her way out of the darkness.

Diablo's voice and Takato's words were the only thing Ruki could remember as she was completely consumed by darkness.

Her eyelids felt heavy as sunlight feared her eyes. She found herself lying down in her own bed. _'How much time had passed? Minutes, hours, days, weeks? Years?'_ She sensed Renamon to her right. Turning to her she was surprised to find that Renamon was fighting back tears.

"You parents are no here now. Ruki, listen to me. Guilmon is dead." said Renamon.

_'How?'_ thought Ruki.

Sensing what Ruki was thinking, she pointed to the other side of the room. On the other side of the room stood Takato. That's when she noticed that he was wearing different clothes then he would usually be wearing. He wore a red and black fitted hat, a red shirt with a black hooodie over it. He wore loose fitting black jeans with red and black shoes on.

_'I guess he likes red and black.'_

Ruki looked at him oddly not beliving that Takato could do that. "Is this true"

"I'll fucking kill you, you monster"

Ruki had never seen Renamon so angry with Takato before. But who would? Takato had always been what a hero should be. Strong, brave, and fought to protect the world from evil. _'What has he become? Why would he become evil? Is Diablo somehow controlling him?_

"No, my dear. Diablo is not controlling me. So i'm strong and brave, huh? I never knnew you thought so highly of me. I'm sure you thought about that when you broke my heart. It's been six months since we last saw each other. Six months since you fucked him. Well guess what? Ryo's dead."

_'Impossible...'_ "Well Ruki, nothing's impossible nowadays."

What Ruki felt was shock, anger, pain and sadness all together. Shocked that Takato was evil. Angry that he killed her lover. Sadness, because she had caused Takato pain. Sure she wanted Takato and all, but he had Jeri. Right?

"Uh, no. Jeri shot me down, something about not trusting me and me corrupting Guilmon a long time ago...but who cares? I got over Jeri and wanted to be with you, you said you would think about me and you and what do you do, you fuck Ryo." said Takato.

"Well, I went to seek out Diablo hoping that he could be found. After searching for about two months, I gave up. But sensing that he was being seeked, he called out to me. As I travelled I found the lost land of Kurast. I travelled into the lowest level of the Durance of Hate. I travelled through the portal to hell. I was met by the archangel Tyrael, but even he could not stop me. Ryo sensing that I was going to unleash a great evil followed me into the depths of hell. I came to where the Hell Force was and was going to make a offer to mend the broken Hell Stone. Ryo tried to stop me, that idiot. Cyberdramon's data and Ryo's blood became the keys I needed to resurrect the Prime Evil. Cyberdramon's data was used to make Guilmon's body even stronger. Ryo's blood was used to reconstruct the stone. I offered Guilmon's body to Diablo and he accepted. A perfect body, with unmatched power. Diablo was reborn, while Guilmon was deleted."

"So you killed him" Ruki was in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Ruki! You know what we must do" And they became Sakuyamon. "I'm sorry that it came down to this." Sakuyamon pointed her staff at Takato's head.

"Sorry, but it won't be that easy." said Takato. Armed cows burst through the walls. (bet you weren't expecting that, secret cow level owns.)

"What the hell is this" Sakuyamon didn't know what to think anymore. First Takato goes evil, not cows carry weapons. Everything just has to get weird. _'I could understand skeletons and zombies, maybe even zombie dogs, but cows is just ridiculous.'_

She undestimated her enemies and rushed into battle. As she fought these cows, more and more cows burst into the house.

_'There's no way we can defeat all of these cows. There's too many of them here'_ thought Sakuyamon. _'We MUST escape. I hope these things can't fly.'_

As she swatted away another cow, she flew away. Well she tried to, until she was met by the most ridiculous thing she's ever saw. This cow had the traditional axe, but this one had a crown.

One thought came to her head. _'Unbelievable.'_

The look on Sakuyamon's face was priceless. Takato couldn't help but laugh at this situation. _'After you're defeated, I'll make you my queen.'_

Back to Sakuyamon, who wasn't doing so good. This "Thing" was just to fast and strong for her. She swung her staff with all her might aiming for it's head, only to have hit nothing. Then he did something that really made her mad, it laughed at her. Fire burned in her eyes. She charged towards the cow only for him to disappear. _'What. The. Fuck.'_ He reappeared before her and gave her a head butt that shook the skies. As she fell to the ground she saw the axe carrying cow king above her ready to make the final move. She could only pray that she'd go to a higher place. Takato liked this feeling that he felt radiating from Ruki. This fear. Everyone will share this feeling with him.

More and more cows surrounded Sakuyamon. Everyone cow froze. Literally, frozen, solid ice. A golden staff shattered the cow king with one single blow. A figure ran towards Sakyamon, grabbed her arm yelling at her to run. Sakuyamon didn't have enough time to think so she followed the figure. They fled into a abandoned building.

After some time, traveling through the abandoned building, they came to a room where Henry, Yamaki, Kenta, and a armored man were. He carried a shield with a picture of a dragon on it. He also carried a mysteriously white bladed sword. When he saw that the visitors were friendly, he put his sword away.

"So Andrea, I see you've found another tamer that has not been killed by the fallen tamer." Said the paladin.

"Yes, I barely made it in time. But he was only using Hell Cows." Said Andrea with a smirk.

That's when Rki took the time to notice her savior. Andrea was a sorceress that swore a red cloak. Tidus was a paladin.

Ruki told her story of what happened between her and Takato. Andrea, told of how tamers were being either killed or corrupted into the followers of Takato and Diablo.

"Usually Diablo corrupts creatures into his followers, but Takato seems to be doing this on his own will. I don't think it's just your past relationship with Ryo. There has to be more than that. Maybe keeping all his negative energy that you say he's been holding inside himself has taken over." Said Anrea.

"Or maybe this feels good" said a new source.

Everyone turned to the new voice as Takato plunged his sword into Kenta's heart.

"How can you not like that feeling?"


End file.
